gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Radicals Series/Characters, Settings, and Concepts
Here is a list of all of the various characters and concepts that have been introduced so far in The Radicals and The Radicals 2. Characters Paige O’Neal/Sparky: The leader of The Radicals. She has the power to manipulate electricity and magnetism with her body. She is beautiful, charismatic, and optimistic; all of these qualities make her an effective leader. She loves freedom and having fun, and she hates being tied down; she usually avoids getting into relationships because of this. Prior to getting her powers, she was a popular cheerleader. Even without her powers, she stood up for others and was nice to everyone; thus setting the stage for her becoming a hero. She and the rest of the Radicals gained their powers after they were caught in an explosion at the Element Red plant that their father built. Blaine O’Neal/WarBandit: Sparky’s younger brother. He has the power to use 99.9% of his brain at any given time. As a result he has a genius level intellect, and his memory and focus have been significantly enhanced. In addition, he has the ability to learn and completely understand anything by simply observing it. For example, he was able to teach himself Taekwondo by simply reading books and watching internet videos. Although he has always been very intelligent, he suffered from a learning disability which hampered his academic performance. With his newfound powers, he excelled in school and became on top of his class. He creates the equipment the Radicals use to fight crime, and uses his own weapons and gadgets such as: His signature Bo fighting staff, a Taser wire used for stunning opponents, sticky bombs, and ADA (Applicative Defense Assistant); an artificial intelligence that controls Tower R and assists the team in their adventures. After his father’s death, he takes control of O'Neal industries. Cortez Campbell/Rock: A longtime friend of Paige and Blaine and star runningback on the high school football team. His powers are superhuman strength, endurance, and durability. When angry or his life is in danger, he goes into a state called “Rock Rage”; in which his speed, strength, and durability increase exponentially and he gains unstoppable momentum. He is also highly skilled at fighting and is one of the toughest kids in school. He loves sports and partying, and he secretly has a crush on Paige but does not know how to tell her. He grew up in a poor neighborhood, but moved once his father started working for Arthur O’Neill. Andrew White/The Rocket: Blaine's one time best friend. He is the son of businessman Nathaniel White. He and Blaine are intellectual equals, even more so after Blaine received his powers. Blaine was his only friend and very few other people like him, because he is immature and arrogant. In contrast, Blaine is one of the most popular kids in school and gets all the girls. Andrew envies Blaine for this reason and often pursues a rivalry with him. Although he was born into wealth, his father was cold towards him and his mother. His parents eventually divorced and Andrew was forced to live with his father, whom he hated. His mother, who wanted nothing to do with the family, ran off with another man and abandoned Andrew. So in order to escape the drama at home, Andrew spent most of his time at Blaine's house. When the Element Red plant exploded, many of his father's investments were destroyed. With his family broken and his company in tatters, he committed suicide. This did not really affect Andrew as he did not like his father anyway. When Blaine and the Radicals got their powers, he accompanied them on their adventures and acted as a tagalong kid. After a while he sought to fight crime alongside the radicals: He built a jet pack and a plasma gun, and began calling himself The Rocket. The Radicals began to see him as a nuisance; when Andrew was kidnapped by the Blue Baron, the Radicals saw this as the last straw and ordered him to stop trying to be a hero. His envy of the Radicals, Warbandit in particular, becomes outright hatred and lust for power. He went to the Blue Baron and demanded that he give him the Superhuman Serum. The serum increased his already high I.Q. to superhuman levels, thus making him as smart as Blaine. Using his father's fortune, he builds a jet-powered suit of armor armed with various weapons and gadgets and sets out to take over the world. He asks the Radicals to join him and when they refuse, he fights them and defeats them. He then kills the Blue Baron, seizes control of his organization, and becomes the Radicals’ archenemy. Arthur and Kelly O’Neal: Paige and Blaine’s parents. Scientists who own a research firm called the O’Neal group and are extremely wealthy. Arthur discovered Element Red on the moon and found out that it can be used for energy purposes. He and Kelly built a new energy plant in the Science Hills district of Silver City. They were both killed when the plant mysteriously exploded. The Radicals use the O’Neal family fortune to fight crime. Byron Montgomery/The Blue Baron: A former colleague of Arthur O’Neal. He, like Arthur O’Neal, was once one of the most brilliant and world-renowned scientists; nicknamed the Baron of Genetics. When the Radicals gain fame around Silver City, he becomes fascinated with their powers. He creates a serum that can give people superpowers after a series of tests, he tests the serum on himself; giving him enhanced strength and agility. Seeking to improve the serum, he begins hiring thugs to kidnap people so he can test it on them. Seeing this as unethical, the Radicals are forced to shut him down. They confront him in his laboratory and after a short fight, Montgomery falls in to a vat filled with a blue substance. As a result, his skin turns blue and he goes insane. He then creates a super-powered mafia called the Kliq. Along with the Kliq, the Blue Baron begins terrorizing Silver City. He is the Radicals’ initial archenemy. Miguel Garcia/Razor: Cortez’s rival and fellow football teammate. He is an arrogant, narcissistic, and egotistical bully who is obsessed with his appearance and making himself look good. After he loses a fight to Rock, he agrees to have some of the Blue Baron’s serum. After taking the serum, he becomes as strong as Rock and joins the Kliq. He and Rock grew up in the same neighborhood, and they have a strong dislike for each other. In addition, he has a crush on Sparky. Renaldo Hernandez/The Lightning Kid: Razor’s best friend and sidekick. He usually follows Razor around and does whatever he does. He also agrees to take some of the Baron’s serum, which gives him superhuman speed. He is best described as reckless and hot-headed. Setting Silver City: A relatively new city recently built in Arizona. The city was built on top of an old silver mine, hence the name “Silver” City. It was built in the early 1950s for scientists moving into the area. The discovery of Element Red in the 21st century provided a massive boost in the economy: an Element Red power plant was built in the Science Hills section, providing much needed jobs. However, the downside of this was that criminal organizations moved in to gain control of the Element Red supply. Consequently, crime and corruption became rampant and the city began a downward spiral into darkness. There are two High schools in Silver City: North High and South High, which serve the Northern and Southern parts of the city respectively. Concepts Element Red: A substance discovered on the moon by Arthur O’Neal. It is the most radioactive element known to man. Although not much is known about it, it is known to cause adverse effects in Humans. It has been shown to alter the DNA of living organisms and give them “superpowers.” These super-powered humans, known as “Reds”, are seen by society as a threat. The Radicals gained their powers from Element Red exposure, and use their powers to fight for good. Category:The Radicals series Category:Rated R Studios Category:Sub pages Category:Characters